equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowbolts
The Shadowbolts are a team of human students who attend Crystal Prep Academy in the human world. They appear in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, the half-hour special Dance Magic, and the IDW comics' My Little Pony Annual 2013.__TOC__ Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Friendship Games'' In the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Crystal Prep Academy's Shadowbolts compete against Canterlot High School's Wondercolts in the quadrennial Friendship Games competition. The team consists of Jet Set, Upper Crust, Neon Lights, Suri Polomare, Trenderhoof, Royal Pin, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and the human world's Twilight Sparkle. The former six take part only in the Academic Decathalon, while the latter six move on to the Tri-Cross Relay and Capture-the-Flag events after getting the best scores for their team. Throughout the film, the Shadowbolts display egotistic and snobbish behavior toward both the students of Canterlot High and each other—with the exception of Twilight Sparkle. They deny Twilight a seat on the Crystal Prep Academy bus, antagonize the Wondercolts during the gymnasium party, and show a lack of enthusiasm at their fellow students' success. However, they briefly mingle more sociably with the Wondercolts during the party before Principal Cinch intervenes, and they end up on much friendlier terms with the Wondercolts by the end of the film. ''Dance Magic'' In the half-hour special My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest of the Shadowbolts compete against the Rainbooms in the "Chance to Prance" music video contest. The Shadowbolts even go so far as to steal Rarity's music video concept. However, where the Rainbooms have an original song but no choreographed dance moves, the Shadowbolts have choreographed dance moves but no original song. In the end, the two teams declare a truce and enter the music video contest as one unified group. Other depictions IDW comics In the My Little Pony Annual 2013 Equestria Girls story, Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts (identified only by their team name) play soccer against Canterlot High School's Wondercolts in the first game of the season. Storybooks The cover of the chapter book My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, displayed at the 2015 American International Toy Fair, shows Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts along with Canterlot High School's Wondercolts. The Shadowbolts are also featured in Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise. Software In Hasbro's Equestria Girls app for iOS and Android, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and human Twilight Sparkle—identified as "Sci-Twi"—can appear in the game through their dolls' zapcodes. Merchandise ''Equestria Girls'' Friendship Games dolls of the Shadowbolts include both School Spirit and Sporty Style releases of Twilight Sparkle, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap. Sour Sweet is featured by Fashion Angels' "Fashion Friendzy" sketch portfolio set. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Crystal Prep students' lackluster applause EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Merchandise Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg EQG3 Promotional Image.png References es:Shadowbolts pl:Shadowbolts pt-br:Shadowbolts Category:Supporting characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Groups